Refrain
by Permen Caca
Summary: Does the past always come back to you? When you love someone but it goes to waste?/LenxMiku


I don't own Vocaloid. This fanfic is just for fun :) enjoy it.

p.s: I have make their age is 20. They not robot, they human who can sing.

**.**

**Len Kagamine**

This time the rain had stopped. I looked up into the sky. See the clouds slowly away and reveal the beautiful twilight colors and rainbow hanging in the sky. I started to walked and still looking up the rainbow. Rainbow which always reminds me of someone—

BRAK!

I snapped out of my reverie, and I was shocked that the glass of my coffee—which began to cool as the temperature in Melbourne at the end of November already surpassed the two-degree—spill freely on arm and a girl's coat.

"Ooops, I'm sorry." I'm desperate for a handkerchief in my pocket. Then I wiped the girl's arm and jacket until she was dismissed with a rough hand. Felt a surge of anger, I immediately looked up to see her expression.

"Miku?"—our eyes met.

"Len?" She ask for sure. I smiled and she replied with different smile—a showed arrogance—not like was, but still beauty.

I re-view her coat that still left a trail of coffee stains. "What about your clothes? If you release it, I'll clean it up. I mean, not now. I mean, just send me the bill. "

Why I felt awkward when I talking to her? I scratched my head.

"No need. Sorry, I'm in a hurry. "Miku slip away from me that made me realize something. Hatsune Miku who was just by now in front of me and just talking to me is different with was— she always smiling and warm. Not like now, she just cold. As cold as snow falls in mid-December.

"Where are you going?"

The blue-haired girl stopped. Then she spun around made her white dress-which I realized as her long coat-swaying lightly. "I want to party my friend." Then she went on a graceful stride.

She dress is showing off her beautiful legs. Some men who just now see Miku tempted to taste her—hey, I know that stare meaning! I am a men—and for some reason, I don't like if Miku being object that damn rats.

"Miku, wait." She turned back to me. Glance at me like 'what's wrong again?' and I put off my coat and give it to her. She seems confuse to take it.

"You're going to the party, don't u? So use this. It's make you looks better." I explained to her, "and please, let me clean your coat." I kept trying to assure her. Miku breathe heavily, but agreed to put off her coat and took mine.

I looking at her skin while she putting on my coat. It's pale and looks fragile. Who was ever touched that skin after she broke up with me? Who was ever kissed that pink lips besides me? How many person replace me on her heart? Why am I so intrigued with it?

"Thanks, Len." She smiled and made me gasped.

"Oh, yes. You're welcome. Umm—"

"My phone number?" She guesses correctly.

I nodded and pull out my phone from pocket. Then, give that thing to her. While she is typing her number on my phone, I repair her hair ornament that almost falls. I felt softness when I touched her blue hair. That softness reminded me in the past when I still with her. When I felt enjoy fiddling with her tape. Felt enjoy to call her without reason, just because want to talk.

"Done. By the way, I must to go now. Sorry." She gave my phone back.

"Need a ride?"

"No, thanks, Len. It's not too far from here." She continue walk. Leave me with hundred people walking around me. Then, I see my phone contacts. There is a contact named 'Hatsune Miku'—I can't help but smile when I read it.

Finally, I found you, Miku.

* * *

.

**Hatsune Miku.**

Does the past always come back to you?

The past always have their way to haunted you. Then, remembering you in the time you don't want to remember it. Reminded many years had passed. Many years had lost without anything and after that, you ask to yourself, had you already made a right decision? Is that good for both of you?

And the past always have they own way to surprise you. Without signs anything.

Just like Len right now. Sitting in front of me with _cappuccino_ on the right hand and using a little black earphone. Still with same bright smile, same way he looks at me with those sparkling eyes. Three years ago Len with now Len looks same, but also different. Maybe just because he taller than me?

What you should say to person had be gone for years from your life? I mean … ex-boyfriend?

Finally, after we've looked to each other, after rewind our memories in the past, after silent for a minute, Len put off his earphone. After that, he is looking for something in his black bag. I also search something—his coat I borrowed a few days ago—actually, he wanted me to borrow it.

"Why you moving to this city?" Len with his bright smile that I hate, asked me.

"Needs new life." I answered shortly.

"Will you come back to Tokyo?"

"Maybe." I am rolling my eyes. Len asked me like investigator (I hate he's face like really curious about me)—well, actually there's nothing wrong with that questions. It's casual things to do as an old friend who had no met for a long time.

But, when I see Len's face, my heart just get stabbed. That pain memories playing again in my head. Actually, I'm not really ready to met with Len—but I must do it as fast as I can. There's no run away again.

"You don't moving here because you wanna run away from me, right Miku?"

"No. Why I must to do that? You not harm."

Len laughed after heard my joke. "You're not changing at all, Miku."

"Really?"

"Yeah, except for one thing." Len's phone ringing. Then, he is talking with caller until a couple of minute. I bored. "Sorry Miku, I have things must to do."

Len just leave me. With bills has been paid by him.

Len Kagamine.

I hate you.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Whooa**, This is my first fanfiction with english languange. So sory for wrong grammar. I'll be glad if you want help me to correct :) what you think about this fanfic guys? Plese tell me :)

p.s: I have make their age is 20. They not robot, they human who can sing.  
.

Allie :)


End file.
